Two Worlds Collide
by Alatariel07
Summary: Eiri Yuki jealous! What is going on? Cross Between Fruits Basket and Gravitation. Its rated PG13 for language. please R&R. The chapters might be short but since they are I will update often. I hope you enjoy!
1. The Meeting

Two Worlds Collide  
  
This is my first ever fanfic...please don't be cruel. As of now I only know of one spoiler so read at your own risk. I did not make up these characters; they are the property of Natsuki Takaya and Maki Murakami. If there are any mistakes please tell me as I would like to fix them. I spell checked the story but nothings perfect so please just tell me about them and I will fix it as soon as possible. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy my fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1: The meeting  
  
"We're lost!!"  
"Would you shut the hell up! Your getting on my nerves."  
"Yuki, imp sorry I'll be quiet." Shuichi said while taking his original place in the passenger seat of the car. Both Yuki and Shuichi are on their vacation, and decided to spend the time together at an amusement park.  
"We've been driving for hours, Yuki can't we get something to eat? Please?"  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up? There's no place to eat anyway, and besides where not lost." Another couple of hours in the car and in the middle of no where, Yuki decides that the next place they came across he would ask for directions. Another ten minutes and they drove right up to a peaceful little house in the middle of the woods.  
"You stay in the car, I'll be right back." Yuki told Shuichi, now getting out of the car.  
"But Yuki...please can I come please, please, please??? Shuichi begged.  
"FINE... would you just shut up already? And let me do the talking." Yuki said rubbing his head trying to get rid of the oncoming headache. "Ok!" Shuichi said with a big smile on his face. Shuichi love Yuki even though he was a guy. Yuki seemed to tolerate him, for the most part, and even treated Shuichi well at times. They were both on their vacations. Yuki being a famous novelist, needed a break from the stress, and Shuichi, the lead singer in the new band Bad Luck just wanted so sped time with Yuki. As they walked up the house, Shuichi tried to hold Yuki's hand, while Yuki did everything he could not to leave him and leave. Ding-dong. Yuki pressed the door bell.  
"One second." They heard a sweet little voice come from inside. A moment later the door slides open and there standing in a door way is a sweet looking little girl.  
"Hello, can I help you?" The girl said with a smile on her face while she wiped her hands on her apron. The little girl seemed so mature but couldn't have been more then sixteen years old. She was wearing a baby blue dress that cute off right above the knee and it was long sleeved. She had a white apron tide around her little waist.  
"Yes, I'm sorry for bothering you but my friend and I are lost, I'm afraid." Yuki said this with a smile growing on his face.  
"Oh, please come in, my name is Tohru Honda." 


	2. The Change

Hey just one thing to say hopefully. The little stars () indicate someone's thoughts. ENJOY(  
  
Chapter 2: A Change  
  
"Tohru Honda, well my name is Eire Yuki and this is Shuichi Shindou. We really appreciate you helping us like this." Yuki said looking around the room.  
"Oh it's no big deal...here have a seat, would you like anything? We're about to have dinner if you would like to stay." Tohru said while doing everything to make them comfortable.  
"Thank you so much...I'm so hungry." Shuichi said with a small smile.  
"Ok then one second and I will go get Shigure, he can give you directions." As she said this Tohru walked out of the room. Yuki and Shuichi sat at the little table in the middle of a cozy little room full of beautiful bowls, books and paintings. A few moments later the door slid open once more. A man walked that was fairly tall, dark hair and was wearing a kimono followed by Tohru.  
"Why hello, Erie Yuki, it's so nice to meet you in person. I admire your work." Shigure said with a smile.  
"Oh so you know me but I'm afraid I don't know you." Yuki said while standing up from the table.  
"Oh yes where are my manners, I'm Shigure Sohma, I own this house." He said while holding out his hand for Yuki to shake.  
"Oh you're a novelist too?!?!?!?! That's so interesting. Shigures a writer too." Tohru said with a look of awe.  
"Really? That's a coincidence, but I don't think I have ever heard of you before." Yuki looked a little confused now.  
"Oh, ha ha ha, well I'm not as famous as you, I guess you would say I'm a local novelist." Shigure said still laughing. "And you might be??" He said while glancing over at Shuichi.  
"Me?!?!? I'm Shiuchi Shindou" As Shiuchi said this all four of them sat at the table. The door slid open a moment later and a young boy about Tohru's age walked in. The boy had beautiful, mysterious eyes, and was tall.  
"Hello Miss. Honda, Shigure. Who are your friends?" The young boy said with a sweet smile on his face.  
"Hello Yuki, how are you? This is Erie Yuki and Shuichi Shindou. They were lost and needed directions. They are going to stay for dinner." Tohru said introducing the two strangers.  
"How nice." Yuki said while sitting down next to Shuichi. Shuichi with a big smile now growing on his face kept looking in Yuki's direction while the five of them were talking.  
"Where are you trying to get to?" Yuki asked looking interested for the answer.  
"Well we were going to spend the week at an amusement park that we heard was out his way somewhere" Erie said.  
"That's funny; I don't believe there are any theme parks around here. D you know of any Shigure? Yuki said looking confused.  
"Um......no actually there is none." Shigure said while wondering where they heard that.  
"Well then I guess we don't need directions anymore and we will just be heading home tonight." Erie said.  
"Awww but Yuki we won't be able to spend time together at home." Shuichi said while looking like he was about to cry.  
"Diners ready!" Tohru said while opening the door.  
"I wonder where that stupid cat has gone to now." Yuki said with a look of disgust.  
"Don't worry I bet Kyo will be back soon. Tohru said.  
"Yes knowing him he's out sulking again for whatever reason." Shigure said with a laugh. As Tohru was laying the food, the door swung violently open and a boy can running in and slammed the door shut.  
"Aww Kyo its just one little kiss please?" came a voice from the other side of the door.  
"NO women! And I'm not marring you either!" the boy said while holding the door shut.  
"Um Kyo clam down we have guests and please try not to break the door." Shigure said but the boy just ignored him. The voice from the other side of the door went from sweet little innocent talk to violence.  
"Let me in NOW!" The voice said while forcing the door open. The person behind the voice looked like a sweet girl (short tempered but sweet). The boy that held the door closed was just about the height of Yuki and had orange hair and what looked like a short temper too. The two of them stood in the door way at the sight of the two guests.  
"Um Shigure why didn't you tell me we had guests?" the boy asked.  
"He did, you were to busy making a fool of yourself, stupid cat." Yuki said with another look of disgust.  
"Oh yea rat boy you wanna say that again?" The boy said while raising a fist in the air.  
"Yet AGAIN you're making a fool of yourself in front of our guests just sit down and shut up." Yuki said rolling his eyes. At this the boy realized it was no use and he and the girl sat down at the table.  
"Get off me women I told you I don't want to hold your hand." He yelled at the girl once more.  
"Kyo if you don't be nice to me I wont come and visit you anymore." The girl said holding tight to the boys arm.  
"Would you two settle down? These are our guests Erie Yuki and Shuichi Shindou. This is Kyo and Kagura Sohma." Shigure said introducing the four people.  
"Hi I'm sorry for making a scene earlier." Kagura said in the once again sweet voice they had heard before.  
"Yes sorry." Kyo said now looking at his hands in his lap.  
"It's no problem." Shigure said while looking at Yuki. "Yuki?" Shuichi said in a shy voice.  
"Yes" Both Yuki's said at once.  
"Oh well that's kind of a problem isn't it?" Shigure said with a chuckle in his voice.  
"Well I'll just go by Erie for tonight" Erie said with an awkward smile.  
"Who were you talking to Shuichi?" Yuki said looking over at him. "Oh well you actually." He said with a shy tone in his voice. Erie looked up amazed. He's not clinging to me, he hasn't said one thing to me once that Yuki got home Erie thought while he sat there quietly. 


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth  
  
"Yuki, will you play a game with me after dinner?" Shuichi asked very quietly, looking towards the ground.  
  
"Sure, I think that's a great idea. Why don't we all play Rich-Man Poor-Man?" Yuki said this and Shuichi looked up and smiled. "That's a good idea. Well eat up everyone." Tohru said while handing a bowl full of rice to Yuki.  
  
"This is delicious Tohru, thank you very much." The smile growing slightly on Shuichi's face. He looked over at Eiri after he had commented on Tohru's cooking and thought that Eiri was being quiet tonight. "Yu....I mean Eiri, is there anything wrong? You haven't talked that much all night." Eiri brought back to reality now.  
  
"No I'm fine, I've just been working a lot lately." Eiri said but in his head he was thinking about how much he really cared for Shuichi even though he barley ever showed his feelings. what the hell is going of?!?! He's just a stupid kid. Do I really love him? I know I care about him, but do I care that much? He's all over that Yuki like I'm not even here. All this was going on in Eiri's head. Even though he would never admit it, he was jealous.  
  
"Oh Tohru you spoil us with such good meals, I fell like I'm gonna burst." Shigure said taking in deep breaths.  
  
"Thank you but its nothing really." Tohru said in her usually perky voice.  
  
"Well since everyone's finished eating, why don't we start the game?  
Miss. Honda do you need any help cleaning up?" Yuki said while standing up.  
  
"Yuki you really don't need to help, I can do it. Tohru said standing up also. "But I insist." Yuki said starting to clean up.  
  
"But Yuki, Tohru said she doesn't need your help, stay here and play PLEASE???" Shuichi said this with a puppy face while grabbing on to Yuki's arm.  
  
"Um...are you sure you don't need any help Miss. Honda?" Yuki said while forcing his arm out of Shuichi's grip.  
  
"Yes I'm positive. You play the game; it won't take that long anyway." She said leaving the room.  
  
"Ah I think this is the point when I leave." Shigure said standing up and stretching. "Now you kids have fun but play nicely." Shigure snickered under his breath.  
  
"Stop acting like a dirty old man!" Yuki said with a look of relief that he was leaving the room.  
  
"You're sick, you know that." Kyo said in an agitated voice as Shigure left the room.  
  
"Everyone want to get started?" Kagura said sitting closer to Kyo and holding a deck of cards in her hand.  
  
"Um...Yuki, I don't know how to play will you teach me? Shuichi said n a helpless tone of voice. "Sure I'll help you this game then you can play the next one once you understand." Yuki said returning to his seat next to Shuichi.  
  
"Hey, Eiri right? Are you gonna play or what?" Kyo said looking over at the end of the table where Eiri was seated.  
  
"Um, no I'm just going to go out side." As he said this he stood up and went out the door. While everyone was playing the game inside and having a good time Eiri went outside to think.  
  
Shuichi, do you really like him? Do you like him more then me? You have helped me so much since i've meet you. You helped me forget about Yuki and helped me move on. I'm afraid of loosing you. I can't loose someone I love again. I'm so afraid; I don't think I can handle that again. You make me happy when I am with you. the door slid quietly open.  
  
"Yuki are you ok? It seems like your upset about something. Are you sure you don't want to come in and play with us? It's really fun; I'll teach you how to play." Shuichi sat down next to Eiri and looked him in the eyes." Please tell me if there is anything wrong." Eiri stat there in silence for a while staring in Shuichi's eyes.  
  
Just to let you no that the Yuki, Eiri Yuki was referring to was Yuki Kitazawa. That is pretty much a spoiler in the gravitation series so I won't say anymore on that subject. I hoped you liked it. 


	4. Tears of sadness and laugher

Eiri cuffed his hands around Shuichi's face. He leaned in closer and gave him a light kiss.  
  
"What's wrong Yuki? You're never this nice to me." Shuichi said while wiping away a tear that was slowly rolling sown his face.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! Can't I just give you a kiss?!?! Why does something always have to be wrong?!? You're worst then a chick." Eiri said pushing Shuichi away.  
  
"WAAA! You don't mean that do you?" Shuichi said now crying uncontrollably.  
  
"What the hell is all the noise about out here? Be a man and stop crying already!!" Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, and now Tohru were standing in the door way. "Are you gonna play or what?" Kyo said on his way back to his seat.  
  
"Why do you have to be so cold?" Shuichi was now clinging onto Eiri.  
  
Why did I miss him acting like this? Eiri thought. "Get the hell off me and go play one more game. It's getting late and we have a long drive back."  
  
"Oh so your driving back tonight?" Shigure said leaning up against the wood plane.  
"Where'd the hell did you come from?!?!?!" Kyo said jumping back in shock.  
"Oh Kyo I think it should be obvious by now."  
"Hey are you calling me stupid?"  
"Of course not Kyo-Kyo."  
"What?!? Don't call me that!" Kyo said now angrier then ever.  
  
"Do you always have to give me a headache? Stupid cat." Yuki said joining in on the conversation.  
"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" Kyo yelled.  
  
"Then don't act stupid." Yuki said with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Oh yeah rat boy? Right here right now, show me what you've got!" Kyo said throwing a punch at Yuki.  
  
"Yuki, please don't smash my door." Shigure said while dogging the two fighting.  
  
"Yuki...don't fight you might get hurt!!" Shuichi said jumping up and trying to stop the two.  
  
"That might not be the best idea Shuichi, don't worry it will be over soon enough anyway." Shigure dodged them again. Kyo missing every punch he threw, while Yuki sent Kyo flying with one punch.  
  
"Really he should learn to pick his fights better." Yuki said wiping the sweat of his face.  
"Yuki that was so cool!" Shuichi said with such amazement.  
  
"So anyway, you two are driving back tonight?" Shigure said while turning back to the shocked Eiri. "Oh don't worry this happens a lot, he will be ok, he'll probably go and sulk on the roof the rest of the night." Eiri just now coming back to reality.  
  
"Yes, I think we should since there is no amusement park, we'll just spend our vacation at home." Eiri said with one breath, waiting for an argument to begin but Shiuchi was preoccupied.  
  
"At least stay here the night, we have an extra room, though I am afraid one of you will have to sleep on the floor, if that's ok with you we would love for you two to stay." Shigure finished explaining.  
  
"Oh yes please Eiri can we stay...please...please...please?" Shuichi now excited jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh fine, if you're sure we are not putting you out or anything." Eiri said now rubbing is head trying to get rid of an oncoming headache.  
  
"YAY! Common Yuki lets play another game." Shuichi said now pulling Yuki into the room and then sat back down next to Kyo and Kagura.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to play? It will be lots of fun." Tohru said looking a little concerned at Eiri.  
  
"Um...sure I'll play but I don't know how too play." Eiri said while standing up.  
  
"Oh that's no problem I'll teach you, it's actually really easy." Her smile returned to her face as the two went in the house and sat down at the table.  
  
"Too bad that 'Yankee' isn't here so I could kiss her ass at this game." Kyo said a little disappointed.  
  
"Uo is on vacation right now I think she is coming back tomorrow though." Tohru said shuffling the cards. Tohru explained the rules to Eiri and for the rest of the night everyone was laughing and having a good time.  
  
This is a long chapter I joined to small chapter because I thought they might be too short. But I hope you liked. Please R&R and if you have any suggestions I am always willing to consider them. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Big Surprise

Chapter 5  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Ahh a new day is here." Shigure said entering the kitchen.  
  
"Well good morning. Did you sleep well?" Tohru said looking away from the stove.  
  
"Oh Tohru our little flower you take such good care of us. Something smells good." As Shigure said this Shuichi walked into the kitchen with bed head and looked as if he was still asleep.  
  
"Where's Yuki? Is he up yet?" he said now aware of where he was at.  
  
"No he is still in bed, I was about to go wake him up." Tohru said with one last stir of the pot.  
  
"Oh don't trouble your self I'll do it." Shuichi said as he skipped out of the door before Tohru could protest.  
  
"He's different, I gotta give him that." Shigure said with a smile as Tohru went to finish breakfast.  
  
Upstairs at the time  
  
Nock, Nock, Nock  
  
"Yuki? Time to wake up... Yuki...Yuki?" Shuichi said, then he slowly proceeded into the room.  
  
"Yuki." He said in a quiet voice while approaching Yuki's bed. "Oh he looks so cute when he sleeps, he reminds me of Eiri."  
  
"YUKI :D" Shuichi screamed and jumped on the bed.  
  
"Oh my!? Shuichi what are you doing?" Yuki leapt out of bed, breathing heavily.  
  
"Tohru said she was going to wake you up, but I said I would do it while she finished breakfast. I tried to wake you up quietly but you wouldn't get up." Shuichi explained.  
  
"Well I'm up now, so I'm going to get dressed." Shuichi didn't move from the bed.  
  
"I'll meet you downstairs Shuichi." He tried to say as nicely as possible.  
  
"Okay then I'll see you at breakfast." Shuichi told him and then skipped out of the room.  
  
Down at breakfast everyone was pretty quiet unit Shigure decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So what are you kids going to do today?"  
  
"Oh, well Uo and Hana were going to come over and I think we were going to go for a walk or something." Tohru said while finishing making the rice for them.  
  
"What the hell do you mean? I gotta spend the day with that Yankee?!" Kyo said while shoving rice in his mouth.  
  
"No one ever said you had to come along, stupid cat." Yuki said while looking over at Tohru.  
  
"How many times have I told you, don't call me stupid! You damn rat!" Kyo's said his voice slowly rising.  
  
"Yuki can I come with you and Tohru?" Shuichi asked giving Yuki a baby face look.  
  
"Well um... I don't mind but it's really up to Ms. Honda." Yuki said giving Tohru another look.  
  
"I don't mind, it will be fun and I'm sure you will get along with Uo and Hana, they're really friendly." Tohru said with a smile.  
  
What the hell is Tohru saying?!? When I meet her friends they were anything but 'very friendly' more scary then anything! Kyo thought to himself while finishing his breakfast.  
  
"Hey Shuichi," Eiri said looking over at him, "don't stay out too late remember we have to go home tonight."  
  
Shuichi just now realizing Eiri was still there said, "Oh yeah okay Eiri." Eiri not knowing how to react to the sudden change of heart Shuichi was experiencing, finished his breakfast, thanked Tohru for the wonderful meal and then went back to his room. Shuichi not even noticing that Eiri was gone walked out of the house holding Yuki's hand.  
  
"Do you really have to hold my hand Shuichi?" Yuki said trying to free his hand.  
  
"You are holding Tohru's hand...why can't I hold your hand?" Shuichi said with a pouty face.  
  
"With Ms. Honda it's different." Yuki said not knowing how to explain it to Shuichi.  
  
Yuki calls Tohru Ms. Honda, he he he, he calls me by my first name he must like me better. Shuichi thought as a smile began to grow on his face. 


	6. The truth comes out

Chapter 7: The truth comes out  
  
Nock...nock...nock.  
  
"Come in." said Eiri  
  
"Hello Eiri, are you sure you feel well? You look kind of pale and if you're sick I don't think you should be driving home tonight." Shigure finished as he took a seat.  
  
"Yes I'm fine; I just have had a lot of deadlines and a lot to think about." Eiri said while making the bed.  
  
"That doesn't look like stress to me and I know stress all too well." Shigure said with a little concern in his voice. "Looks like to me a sore heart." Eiri looked up as soon as he said this.  
  
"What?!? I haven't had a girlfriend in months and I have been fine." Eiri said a little offensively.  
  
"I never said it was about a girl...what about Shiuchi?" Shigure said while leaning back in the chair.  
  
"Are you trying to say I'm gay????" Eiri said now getting agitated that Shigure was accusing him of being gay. (Not that he is denying it)  
  
"Well no...but shuichi has been quite clingy to Yuki and you have keeping to yourself, seems like your upset about something." Shigure trailed off. "I'm just a writer putting the pieces together." Shigure said at last.  
  
"I like women, I always have. Once I meet Shuichi everything changed, he annoys the hell out of me but at times he can be cute." Eiri said now looking at the floor. "I don't know there's something about him that...I can't explain it. He helped me get over my past and it seems that he loves me but I don't know. I've been hurt so many times before by girls who just want my money or fame and I don't think I can handle that again." Eiri finished and then looked up at Shigure who was sitting in the chair, listening closely. "You probably think I'm really stupid now." Eiri said seeing the blank expressing on his face.  
  
"No, I understand completely, your feeling jealous of Yuki and you don't know how to handle it." Shigure said.  
  
"What?!? I'm not jealous..." Eiri was cute off in mid sentence.  
  
"Eiri it's all over your face if you want to admit it or not." Shigure finished and took a deep breath. "I will leave you to your thinking." Shigure said as he got up to leave the room.  
  
"Thanks." Eiri said and Shigure turned at the sudden response. "Thanks for everything you have done." Eiri said at last as Shigure continued to exit the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Back with the others on their walk  
  
"Hey Tohru, Yuki, Orange Top!" A girl said waving at the three.  
  
"Yes hello." Another girl said walking beside the first girl with no expression on her face.  
  
"Hi Uo and Hana, did you have a good time on your trip?" Tohru said greeting the two.  
  
"Oh yeah it was fun. Who's that??" The first girl said staring at Shiuchi who was hiding behind Yuki.  
  
"Oh this is Shuichi Shindou; he stayed at the house last night." Yuki said pushing Shuichi out of his hiding place. "This is Uo and Hana." Yuki finished the introduction.  
  
"HEY Shiuchi, nice to me you!!" Uo said hitting Shiuchi on the back quite hard.  
  
"Yes it's a pleasure." Hana said in a solemn voice showing no reaction.  
  
"Hey can we just walk already?" Kyo said in impatient voice.  
  
"Oh what wrong orange top?? Did you miss me kicking your ass at Rich-ma Poor-man??" Uo said walking over to Kyo patting him on the back.  
  
"Hell no I'll Kick YOUR ass next time Yankee, you just wait that day was a bad day!" Kyo said jumping away from Uo.  
  
"OK Kyo, any time any where we'll see whose better once and for all." Uo said getting her game face on.  
  
Hey I have been at a block since school has been out and I don't know what to do for the next chapters...I am sorry if it might take me a while to update but it seems I have been getting more idea's for my other fan fiction that I am currently writing. It about Fruits Basket (of course) but that one is quite sad I have cried while reading it back to my self. If you haven't read it ad/or like sad stories you should, it's called what to do when times up. But I hope you like this chapter and I would love ideas for more chapters. Don't forget to review I love feedback:):) 


	7. A Broken Ankle?

Chapter 7: A Broken Ankle?  
  
"Are we gonna go or what?" Kyo said finally.  
  
"Yes, let's go ahead and go." Yuki said while walking forward.  
  
"It's such a pretty day for a while in the woods today." Tohru said in her usual happy voice. The six of them walked for hours while talking about anything and everything that came to their minds.  
  
"OW!" Shiuchi yelled as he fell into a hole on the side of the path.  
  
"Shuichi? Are you ok?" Tohru said, now on the ground kneeling next to him. Everyone else not quite as concerned at Tohru just stood there.  
  
"It's my ankle, it hurts bad, I cant move it." Shiuchi said rubbing it like he could rub the pain away.  
  
"Can you walk?" Yuki said as he knelt beside Tohru.  
  
"I'll try." Shiuchi said this and then with the help of Yuki tried to stand up but collapsed in Yuki's arms.  
  
"OW!!" Shuichi yelped in pain and started to cry. Yuki was still holding him.  
  
"It looks like we are going to have to carry you back, Shuichi..." Yuki looked down in his arms. "Shuichi?" Shuichi was had now passed out because of the pain. Yuki looked at the others to find help from Kyo, but Kyo was no where to be found. "I can't believe that stupid cat." Yuki said with the tone of true hatred.  
  
"I can help try to help you Yuki. He might be too heavy for you to carry yourself...and I don't want you to hurt yourself also." Tohru said as she offered her hand to try to help.  
  
"No that's quite alright, Miss Honda, he isn't that heavy anyway." Yuki said while picking up the limp Shiuchi. The four of the now walked hurriedly back to the house.  
  
"He'll be fine, you two should go on and go home because it's getting late." Shigure said to Uo and Hana, as Yuki laid him down on the couch.  
  
"I better call Hari so he can make sure that Shuichi's ankle isn't broken." Shigure said as he got up to leave the room.  
  
"Are you sure Hatori will come and check it out? You know he works only within the Sohma family." Yuki replied before Shigure could leave the room.  
  
"Well Shuichi is a guy and there's no way for him to find out about the curse, I don't see any trouble." Shigure said this and then left the room.  
  
"I will go ahead and start on dinner, is there anything you would like to request?" Tohru asked Yuki.  
  
"No, but do you need any help?" Yuki said with a sweet smile.  
  
"No, you should stay here with Shuichi in case he wakes up." Tohru said as she turned and left the room and headed for the kitchen. About an hour past before Shuichi woke up.  
  
"So you're finally awake?" Yuki said looking at the confused Shuichi. "Shigure called a doctor to come look at your ankle at make sure its not broken." Yuki explained.  
  
"Thank you, but how did I get here?" Shuichi said feeling the pain surge up from his ankle and tried not to move.  
  
"You blacked out so I carried you here." Yuki told him. "I'll go get Shigure." He said this and then left the room. A moment later Shigure entered the room carrying a little bag of first aid.  
  
"Hatori can't come until tomorrow because he is very busy at the moment. He said to rap it and it will be fine until he can examine it." Shigure said as he sat at the end of the couch and opened the little black bag.

AN: ok...i don't know how you all will like this chatper but it is leading up to another chapter...a more intreseting chapter:) thanks for all the good review that you have sent to me. it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside:) oh jk it makes me like to write more and hopfully i have lived up to my previous chapters. well please review cuase i love reviews and i will update soon cause i have pretty much the whole next chapter writtin out already so it will be up soon if im not too busy. well hope u enjoy my stories and hope to see your review!:)


	8. Shuichi's thoughts

Chapter 8: Shuichi's thoughts  
  
"So how you been holding up Shuichi?" Shigure said as he raped a bandage around Shuichi's ankle.  
  
"Oh it's hopefully just a sprain, I'll be fine. Thanks for taking care of me though." Shuichi said as Shigure finished up.  
  
"Well, I wasn't only talking about your ankle, what about Eiri?" Shigure said.  
  
"What about Eiri?" Shiuchi said looking a little surprised.  
  
"Well you have been ignoring Eiri a lot while you have been here. You have also been spending a lot of time with Yuki." Shigure looking interested waited for an answer.  
  
"Oh yeah that..." Shuichi trailed off. "Well, it's not like Eiri really notices or cares because he would have said something, and Yuki treats me like a person with feelings. I love Eiri but I make him mad so much. I get on his nerves and I know I annoy him, but I can't help what I feel. Yuki is the first guy that I have really liked since I meet Eiri. But the difference is Yuki doesn't get annoyed by me, he considers my feelings. Eiri doesn't, he just thinks about his feelings." Shuichi said now on the verge of tears.  
  
"You know, Yuki isn't the kind of person to tell you what he feels. He doesn't like to disappoint others." Shigure said looking at Shuichi with fatherly eyes. "And I think there is more to Eiri then you see. He really cares for you, he might not show it, but he does. Right now he doesn't know what to do with all of his feelings." Shigure finally finished. He started to clean up everything, putting it all back in the little black bag. "Well, I'm going to go see if Tohru needs any help with dinner." As he said this, Shigure got up and headed towards the kitchen door.  
  
"Hey Shigure, you know how to tell me what I need to hear, thanks" Shuichi said as he rubbed his ankle.  
  
"That's good; you should go talk to Eiri." Shigure said this one last thing while he left the room, closing the door behind him. A couple of minute of thinking and then Shuichi made the hard walk up to his and Eiri's room. He limped through the door way, Eiri was sitting at the desk writing in a notebook. Eiri acknowledged that Shuichi entered the room but made no sign of caring. Shuichi limped over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"So what happened?" Eiri said while putting his pen down and turning to Shiuchi.  
  
"I fell and sprained my ankle, Shigure called a doctor to look at it, but for now its fine." Shuichi said while looking at Eiri. There was a long and awkward silence following Shuichi's explanation. Shuichi not knowing what to say next threw himself onto Eiri. They both fell over in the chair. Shuichi moved closer to Eiri's face and slowly gave him a kiss. Eiri surprised by Shuichi's all of a sudden aggressiveness, rapped his arms tightly around Shuichi's small body and kissed him back. Shuichi pulled back, breathing hard.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting." Shuichi said. But Eiri didn't care; he just pulled Shuichi closer to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Shuichi laid his head on Eiri's chest and listened to the slow and steady heartbeat. Shuichi fell asleep in Eiri's arms on the floor.  
  
A light nock sounded on the door.  
  
"Hey you two dinner is ready." Shigure said while opening the door. Shigure stopped in the door way at the sight of the two asleep together on the floor. "Well, I'll let you two sleep." Shigure said and he walked over to the bed. He took a blanket off and laid it on top of them. "Sweet dream." He said as he turned off the light and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Well, Eiri and Shuichi are going to be skipping dinner tonight." Shigure said as he sat down at the table. "They headed in early today, it looks like. Shigure finished.  
  
"Oh that's too bad; I'll leave them some food out if they get hungry." Tohru said while serving everyone rice.  
  
"Thank you, a dinner without him clinging onto my arm." Yuki said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now Yuki, Shuichi has had a little trouble the last couple of days. He has been very confused about a few things." Shigure said while picking up a piece of fish and putting it in his mouth.  
  
"He's still annoying as hell!" Kyo said while stuffing rice into his mouth.  
  
"I don't think he is, he's cute, and especially how much he likes you, Yuki." Tohru said in an adorable sounding voice. Once she said this the conversation was over and the rest of dinner was spent in silence.  
  
A/N: hey I thought this chapter was really sweet and I hope you liked it( But now I am once again out of ideas so if anyone could help please do because I need it. I think I know how I will do the next couple of chapters but I don't know. I hope you enjoyed yourself and I hope you read more. R&R!!!  
  
" 


End file.
